


full treatment

by skripka



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Object and Concept Anthropomorphism
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Community: anthropomor-fic, Other, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka





	full treatment

Too often, they had been tempted by quickies; a pass over the plackets, the collar, the sleeves. But not today.

No, today there was time; today was the full treatment. Every inch of fabric, caressed by hot steamy touches. Wrinkles smoothed into quivering submission with sighs and groans. The ironing board creaked under them with every firm stroke.

The shirt curled wantonly around the toe-plate, the iron hissed in response. The smell of hot cotton, of steam, rose from every contact point. Each pleat, each button massaged oh-so-carefully, then placed back with a delicate touch.

Iron couldn't resist a sensuous wiggle across shirt's back. The board rattled alarmingly. Shirt only sighed, smooth touches bringing it to a crescendo of pleasure.

It was over too soon. A last squirt, and iron withdrew with a hiss. Shirt lay sated and wrinkle-free in the slant of the late-afternoon sun, while iron sat up, staring into the distance and smoking.


End file.
